10 Minutes
by Blondezilla90
Summary: SPoilers 1x22: What happened between the kiss on the stairs and the beginning of Glee?


**Name:** 10 Minutes  
**Author: **Blondezilla90  
**Raiting: ****R**  
**Characters/Pairing: **Finn/Rachel  
**Word Count:** ~1500  
**Disclaimer:** The characters do not belong to me. If they would you'd think I'd write only fan fictions about them?  
**Spoilers:** 1x22 - Journey  
**Summary: ****What happened between the kiss on the stairs and the beginning of Glee.**

**A/N: **THIS IS FOR YOU TINKKKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS. A small thank you for the frakking awesome Berry Girls ffan fics you write. I LOVE YOU 3

xxxxxxxxxx

Finn walked out of the class room just in time to see Rachel rounding the corner to walk down the stairs. He had to talk to her, so he took several big strides and rounded the corner as well, leaning over the stairs case.

"Hey..." He said and Rachel turned around.

"We need to talk!" He said with determination in his voice and walked past Rachel. She simply looked at him, her face full of sadness. It broke Finn to see her down like that. Glee was every thing to her and he was determinant to get her out of this sadness by a little pep talk.

"We had a chance at keeping it together at Mr Schue's until you decided to bail. You are our leader, Rachel. And the way you are on at everyone all the time is annoying but it's also what keeps the club motivated. You and I are gonna fix this! We are going to Regionals and we are gonna win this thing!" Finn rambled and stopped as he noticed Rachel still staring at him and not even looking like saying something in return.

For a second he thought she was going to slap him, but what came next surprised him. Her hands raised and descended on his shoulders. He suddenly felt weight put on them and Rachel's lips on his in a plain, simple kiss. He was frozen and didn't move, butterflies fluttering in his stomach as Rachel slowly pulled away. He stared at her in shock and didn't budge. He didn't know what to do. Very slowly the expression on Rachel's face changed form sadness to a little tiny bit of happiness: a small smile formed on her lips.

In that moment his stomach made a somersault. Rachel just kissed him. SHE kissed HIM. For no real reason. A few seconds flew by and Rachel slowly grew unsure of her actions, because Finn hadn't shown any reaction. She parted her lips but before she could say anything, Finn's lips were on hers again. Her stomach turned in excitement and she smiled brightly against his lips.

"Get a room." Karofsky yelled as he pushed into Finn, causing Rachel to lose her balance. Finn was about to let go and smack some sense into Karofsky when he felt Rachel slipping. So he quickly wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into up, moving her off the step she was standing on. He felt her relax in his embrace and without words he put her on the ground, slipped his hand into hers and leaded her through the hallway of McKinley High, while the other students watched them round the corner.

"I..." Rachel started, but before she knew it Finn had pinned her against the janitor's closet door, pressing his lips against hers. At first she didn't react and Finn let his hands slowly move over down to her hips, gripping them as he tilted his head. Finn didn't feel her responding so he was about to pull away, but once Rachel gathered her sense and felt him pull away, her arms came around his neck and held him tightly to her. They kissed like that for a while until both noticed the silence in the hallway.

"Rachel...," Finn mumbled as he pulled away, but she raised a finger to put on his lips, silencing him. She gave him a reassuring smile and let her hand slide to the doorknob, twisting it so she was able to open the closet door. She took one last glance around before she grabbed Finn by his collar and dragged him inside. That moment Finn's brain shut off and he had his arms around Rachel once again, pushing the door closed before attacking her lips with his again.

"10 Minutes..." Rachel mumbled into the kiss and let her hand slide over his chest, gripping his shirt with her hands tightly. Finn's eyebrows narrowed and he pulled away to stare at her in low lit room, causing Rachel to giggle.

"Till Glee starts..." With that Finn chuckled and leaned over again, pressing his lips against hers in a needy kiss. One of his arms came around her waist while the other slid down to her ass in a bold move. Rachel let out a low moan and let her hands slide under his shirt, caressing the skin on his back. Finn felt his stomach pull together and something moving in his pants, but for the first time in his life he didn't give a damn. He wasn't going to stop this.

Slowly he parted his lips and let the tip of his tongue brush against Rachel's lips. It was as if her lips had a life of its own. They parted and her tongue darted out to brush against Finns. He let out a deep growl and his hand slid down to her thigh, moving it up to wrap it around his hip. He wanted to be closer to her, completely forgetting the state of arousal he was in. It wasn't until Rachel moved her hands around his neck and let him hoist her up against the door, that she let out a low squeal and moved away. She panted and looked at Finn for a minute, whose cheeks were burning bright red.

"It's okay...you know?" She whispered and leaned into him again, tightening her legs around his waist to press her lower body against his jeans. Finn felt his head spinning and he tighten his hold on her, his tongue roaming through her mouth and hands squeezing her ass. It seemed like the kiss would never end, but Rachel was the first to break it off when she felt her lungs burning. Finn in the meantime let his lips travel over her jaw and neck, nipping at the skin.

She let out another moan in response and let her hands slide over his chest once again, desperate to feel his skin underneath her fingers. Carefully she moved his shirt up and let her nails graze Finn's abdomen, causing him to freeze and press his face in the crook of her neck. She felt the bulge in his pants grow and a proud grin formed on her lips. It thrilled her to have such an effect on Finn.

"Rachel..please..." He pressed through his lips, moving his head away to look into her eyes. Her lips twitched a little and formed into a somewhat wicked smile as she let her hand slip to his belt. Finn's eyes grew wide and he gasped for air when Rachel unbuckled it and undid the button of his jeans. He opened his mouth to stop her, but before he knew it her hand slipped inside and gripped him through his boxers.

"Oh God...," he groaned and squeezed her thigh with his hand. 'Mailman' Finn thought to himself and took a deep breath. If she kept going like this, he'd be coming in a matter of seconds.

"Rachel please..I..." He tried to speak but she shushed him with her lips, her hand sneaking past the waistband of his boxers. She gripped him tightly and pulled her head away, looking into his eyes. Finn was blown away by the sight. Her lips were red and swollen, her eyes dark with desire. He witnessed the determination in her eyes. It was such a intense moment, which was broken by Rachel moving her hand from base to tip, squeezing him hard. She repeated the action several times until Finn couldn't hold back.

"Rach, I'm gonna..." Before he could finish his sentence, Rachel felt a warm liquid spreading in her hand. She smiled at him satisfied and place her lips against his, her hand still holding him while his whole body trembled in pleasure. He hardly made any sounds and pulled away from the kiss, trying to control his breathing. Slowly Rachel pulled her hand out and looked around, spotting the stack of paper napkins on a shelf. As Finn stepped away, he made room for her to grab one, wiping her hand as she looked at Finn.

"This was...interesting..." She mumbled and threw the napkin away, while Finn fixed his pants.

"You don't..." He said with an unsure voice and Rachel raised her head to look at him, placing her lips on his in a slow and soft kiss.

"I don't regret it." She whispered and smiled, placing another kiss on his lips.

"I'll go clean up a little...I'll meet you in the hallway." She whispered and pecked his lips once more, opening the closet door to slip out. Finn nodded his head and slumped back against the wall, taking a deep breath. This girl will be the death of him for sure.

THE END


End file.
